User talk:FossilLord
Hi All! My name is FossilLord and my mission on this site is basically to horde the information form the dying, dead, or still active, fan sites of tremors along with any information on other databases on the franchise mixed in with my own observations of the source materials along with official promotional cannon material from the stampede entertainment and syfy sites. I intend to raise the bar on information available on this wiki and i hope you will help me. Head's up How about you just put all the information you find about characters, and episodes, on my talk page, so I can add them to a new page I'm creating to replace all the talk pages you created. So I don't have to do to much deleting, okay?--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 20:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually no I will take care of all of this just give me some time i have a fews projects to do.besides it would overload you page.--FossilLord 20:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : Wait! Are you adding more to the old pages, beacause I already deleted them, or are you adding newer pages, like Larry for example?--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 12:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : I am trying to combine the information so i am adding to them--FossilLord 01:06, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Question Where have you gotten all the information of the character pages and tv series pages from? Because none of it is in that archive.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 23:42, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Don't know what you are talking about but go on the shriekers page and below the table of contents is this Shrieker1 click on the 1 and it will take to to the sci-fi site. I AM NOT MAKING THIS STUFF UP!!! (just to be clear.)--FossilLord 18:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I never said you were just making this up, I just wanted to know where you got the stuff from Burt's Jornal cause that's not on there. Only the main characters, and the main creatures, that's all. There is no survivial jorunal there,--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 22:47, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :It Is in the episode guides, their is also a graboid report that i am getting info from.--FossilLord 11:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Head's up I'm protecting all the main characters, creatures, and movies, so if see it says something about semi-protected that's why. Supporting, and minor characters won't be protected.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 12:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why did you blank the page: The Thing in the Trees (episode)? You could be blocked for a day if you do it again.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 20:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC : Check out tthe thing in the trees page at stampede, these creature's you "descovered" were suposed to be for a cancelled tremors series predating the one that aired on scifi.--FossilLord 21:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : So? This is a wikipedia about Tremors, it should have all the information about the series.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 21:52, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : your writing it that it is like these were ment for the tremors series that was actually developd but they are for a different one entirely one mae for Val and Earl before the 2003 one was even conceived.--FossilLord 13:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Leave it Why do you keep changing it to Sedora, Mexico? I've seen Tremors 2 enough to know that it's Chiapas, Mexico. I might protect the page for a three hours if you don't stop.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 01:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Just to clear something up are you a administrator now or not? I can not tell from your page.--FossilLord 13:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am. Why?--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 13:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I am wondering why because then it would say something on the community page--FossilLord 13:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It's done Hi FossilLord! I finished the character list, check it out and tell me what you think. I'm gonna remove it from the message board on the site since it's done. Also, where have you been, it's been forever since I've seen you edit here. Can you try and find a picture of Max? There aren't any pictures of him in youtube videos, IMDB videos or through google, I had to go with a picture of his actor till we can get a screenshot.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 21:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) actual answer colledge started up, cooler answer undercover trying to dig up recent tremors information, and i'll just ask this quick who's max?--FossilLord 03:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Never mind! There's a picture of him in the flashback at the beginning of The Key.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 11:45, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Now it's all done. I added a picture of the handglider that killed by the assblaster.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 11:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC) List of Guns Do you want to help out with getting the images and information for the list of guns? I changed the edit to Semi-Protected, but it's still Fully move protected.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 20:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Tremors script "(This scene is included in dvds with deleted scenes)" I have the DVD (Tremors Attack Pack) there aren't any deleted scenes for the movie on The Tremors Attack Pack.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 12:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Well it is in deleted scenes of some dvds maybe the attack pack is a striped down version.--FossilLord 16:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Unprotection of Winged Creature If you want to make requests for unprotection of a page, go to here, don't contact me on my user page. If you want a page semi-protected go here and if you want a page fully-protected, go here. I created those pages so people wouldn't contact me about it on my talk page. For the protection pages, you have to give a time, a valid reason, your username, who's vandilizing the page if there is someone. For unprotection you HAVE to give a very good reason why. If I protect a page for a limited time, I normally let people wait it out, and its normally for reasons like edit wars and vandilism. But do what I stated in the first paragraph from now on.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 14:57, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Slow down Hold out on creating pages until I can get all the others built up okay. I already have a lot to do here.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 15:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Earl Bassett Don't remove the character history from Earl Bassett's page again.--ScratteLover2 (Talk • • Wiki • Fanfiction) 00:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) The character history is the wikipedia information didn't you know that?--ScratteLover2 (Talk • • Wiki • Fanfiction) 00:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) When i wrote the earl basset page i used the Wikipedia information! --FossilLord 00:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) When i started editing this wiki my edits were based around the wikipedia articles with notes from original observations--• [[w:c:Tremors|Wiki •]] 15:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay We now have 201 pages, but check this page out for how long each page is. If it's less than 1800 bytes then it's a stub, and needs a ALOT more information, okay?--ScratteLover2 (Talk • • Wiki • Fanfiction) 21:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) New logos Here's the new site logo. and the new site text. What do you think? I went to the logo creation wiki, and requested some new ones.--ScratteLover2 (Talk • • Wiki • Fanfiction) 02:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Perfect!--• [[w:c:Tremors|Wiki •]] 18:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) For main page You can use this: : -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9:40 PM PST 7 Aug 2010 Perfect!--• [[w:c:Tremors|Wiki •]] 18:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) new main page look What do you think of the new look for the main page, I still have to add the images back, but how's it look so far oh and remember to vote at the links below for an article, image and quote to be featured on the main page before every month is over, and I'll approve or disapprove it. I just took the look from another wiki I edit alot at. Tremors Wiki talk:Poll archive to vote for a new poll, this months is what's your favorite Tremors movie. Template talk:Featured Article to vote for an article to be on the main page. Template talk:Featured Image to vote for an image to be on the main page. '--ScratteLover2 Contact Visit my Forum Fanart The Gang of Five' Head's up I've just started High School, so I won't be able to respond to any messages right away from 7:55 am to 3:20 pm, okay? I just wanted you to know that if don't respond right way.--ScratteLover2 Also, along with the featured image and featured article templates, you can vote for a featured quote here.--ScratteLover2 no tremors 5 There is going to be NO Tremors 5, unfortunately. Read this post by stampede entertainment. I was like, "DAMN IT!" When I read this, I am mad now. If they never make a Tremors 5 by the time christmas comes by, I'm going to have to delete the page. This has already happened once to me calm down please do not waste a good page it may be better to re write it as a history of the could have been movie and the various hoax's.--• [[w:c:Tremors|Wiki •]] 00:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC) So leave it until we hear other wise? For our purposes? yes their is still info to be had besides we still need to get this site on wiki spotlight--• [[w:c:Tremors|Wiki •]] 00:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by four for our purposes? But why do you think they aren't doing the 5th movie? What are you saying?--• [[w:c:Tremors|Wiki •]] 01:56, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to know why you think they aren't going with Tremors 5, and if they'll do it later. i mean why take seven years to write a script, and not even film it. 11:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) This sometimes happens some best selling books are actually movie scripts recycled as no one will fund the production, anyway since the people at stampede arn't doing anything on it and the cast and universal were surprised that sometthing was happening i don't think any thing is going to happen, also the tremors 5 movie poster sould have tipped you off.--• [[w:c:Tremors|Wiki •]] 17:02, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Tipped me off of what? It being real? 17:06, September 5, 2010 (UTC) The poster looks photoshoped to me but i kind of forgave that as them puting something togather before the actual movie poster was realesed,--• [[w:c:Tremors|Wiki •]] 17:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) question about universl's movies I found this wiki that has articles of movies done by the company, but they aren't part of the series. So I was wondering if we should have articles about Universal's other movies such as The Land Before Time and The Pebble and the Penguin for examples, and any other of their movies. Respond back on my talk page on what you think of this idea.--'''--Adder Contact 00:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Is there going to be a tremors 5 Is there going to be a tremors 5 in 2011.813076abc 03:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:38, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Seeking Perfection Hi FossilLord, 'm happy to add more information to other pages of the site in the next few days and will add more as and when I can. Do you mean you'll leave the book page unavailable for edits for a year? I'd be happy to try to make it more useful over the weekend - perhaps including a list of many of those interviewed and some key new facts learned - if you thought this might be useful?Seekingperfection (talk) 21:46, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey, can you open the chat facility?